Big Time Love Trouble
by Emstarz
Summary: what happens when Gustavo's daughter comes into town and steals the heart of james? how will James win Taylor's heart when she hate him? summary sucks! James/oc Carlos/Stephanie Kendall/Jo Logan/Camille read and review please :
1. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME LOVE TROUBLE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hey so i'm new to writing for Big time rush so i didn't really know what to write exactly, so try and go on easy on me.**

**read and review it would be much appreciated :) **

**and for any of you who have read my previous stories, i have put all other stories on permant hiatus **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish i could but i don't own Big Time Rush **

**READ-ENJOY-REVIEW **

**

* * *

**

**JAMES POV**

I was in my bedroom that I share with Kendall, I was getting ready to go to a club with Logan, Carlos and Kendall, yes big time rush were going to be performing but afterwards we get to just party to mingle. I was drying my hair and choosing which t-shirt to wear with my leather jacket when Logan called through the door,

"James! Stop being a girl and get your butt out here, we're nearly 10 minutes late!" I just laughed it off

"Logan I have to be perfect! If I'm not perfect then I'm not me and also with you having your swag glasses on my swagger is dropping a little low so I need to make sure that I am swagged up!" I replied, I heard them mumbling something about how many times I had made them late and the amount of times I had used swag in my sentence.

"JAMES! PUT A SHIRT ON AND YOUR JACKET ON BEFORE I CHUCK ALL YOUR WARDROBE, HAIR PRODUCTS AND CUDA PRODUCTS OUT THE WINDOW IN THE POOL!" Kendall yelled through the door, oh he thought he could get in but I had locked the door from the inside because I knew they would do something like this. I could see the doorknob rattle then I heard Kendall's sigh of frustration, "he locked it!"

"Ha ha ha, this is why I wear my helmet all the time!" Carlos yelled excitedly, suddenly the door was on the floor and my hands covering my face.

"LOGAN, GRAB HIS SHIRT AND JACKET AND SHOES CARLOS GRAB JAMES WITH ME!" Kendall shouted to the guys the next thing I know Kendall has my legs and Carlos is holding me by my arms and I'm being dragged through palms woods lobby, while Logan was hurrying ahead of us with my jacket shirt and shoes.

**TAYLOR POV**

I was on my way in my dad's limo towards the club his latest attempt at fame was performing at, his attempts haven't been good since mum left. But he is going to be shocked when he sees me mainly 'coz I'm meant to be at boarding school right now, I'm not a troublemaker (well not a big one) but dad didn't know how to look after me since mum had left so he shipped me to the furthest boarding school, but now since I was kicked out and Kelly had enrolled me in a local school he's stuck with me.

I walked into the club with my military jacket hanging over my arm, my outfit was dark wash skinny jeans and a white graphic tee along with my dark blue jacket. Just after I had walked in four boys strolled in behind me and were greeted by the club owner I was only guessing that they were celebrities, since club owners defiantly don't welcome random people like that. The first thing I did was walk up to the bar and order myself water and ask when the band was meant to be on.

"8:50, Hun and the water is gunna be 60 cents." The bartender handed me the bottle of water after I had handed the money over.

I continued walking round the club and mingled with a few people, a couple of guys came up to me, one of them being Jett Stetson who some may say is the hottest guy on TV at the moment but I have to disagree, his ego outshines his looks and that is my mega no in a guy.

I managed to get my way to the front of the stage at 8:45, the dance-floor was packed I'm guessing this attempt at dad's fame is good but I'll be the judge of that. I was at a vantage point since from where I was standing I could see the band warming up and doing the common pep talk, I could also see my dad sitting there yelling at random people while Kelly took his pulse rate, well if the band did that to him then I like them already! Two girls were standing next to me giggling away about what songs they would play since they hadn't been told, I assumed that they knew the band so I thought I would do a little Intel on this band.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but I'm Taylor ro... never mind I'm Taylor, I was just wondering if you knew the band?"

"Uh... yeah we do know the band we're their girlfriends, well I'm Logan's girlfriend and Jo here is dating Kendall, oh sorry I'm Camille and this is Jo." The brunette who I had just found out was called Camille said

"Hey," the blonde who was called Jo said afterwards,

"Hey, so I know it may sound a little strange but are the band any good, I have this thing about not listening to Gustavo's bands until I go to their concerts."

"How have you not heard of Big Time Rush? Seriously," Jo asked

"Shah Jo, she just said" Camille answered for me

"Thanks it's just a family thing, I guess." I replied to ease any confusion,

"Ookkkaayyy?" Jo replied, I laughed at their utter confusion, the lights began to dim and the stage lights focused, the band was on stage.

**KENDALL POV**

We were backstage and had just given Gustavo another heart attack, let's just call it a pre show ritual. We were currently doing vocal warm-ups while Kelly was calming Gustavo down and checking his pulse rate. After doing the warm-up, I decided to do my big time speech. We crowded round the curtain back hidden enough that the crowd couldn't see us, I was looking Jo so that I knew she was here, when I spotted her, I saw her she was standing with Camille and a girl I didn't know. I tapped Logan and pointed to the girls.

"Oh cool Camille's here."

"Not that you doof! You're meant to be the smart one! I'm talking about the girl their talking to, do you know her?" I asked after a good session of whisper yelling

"Ohhhh, no I don't know her and there was no need to mean to me," he replied trailing of at the end

"I'm sorry Logie, I didn't mean it that way."

"Cool thanks, so do you think that we should tell James and Carlos about the new girl, they're going to just argue over who gets her." Logan answered a question with a question...

"What new girl?" both me and Logan jumped around to see James and Carlos waiting for an answer.

* * *

**HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?**

**HOPE IT WAS OKAY, IF NOT YOU KNOW I'M JUST GOING TO GO FIND A WELL AND DIE IN IT **

**SO YEAH SHOULD BE UPDATING SOO YOU KNOW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everybody, thanks to those who alerted/review/favourite and whatever on the first chapter =]**

**so here's chapter 2 and i spent ages on this and i really wanted to upload it quickly so there maybe a lot of errors in this but hopefully the next one will be just a long but better spelling and such **

**love it review it =]**

**JAMES POV **

I had heard Logan's and Kendall's hushed whispers next to me but at first I wasn't really interested, what caught my attention about their convocation was the _NEW GIRL_. I didn't want to tell Carlos what I had heard because he would try and steal her away from me, and anyway even though it's not official he's got Stephanie. But apparently luck wasn't on my side today since Carlos also heard and decided to ask about her so i stood next to him waiting for their reply as they turned around nervously.

"NEW GIRL? There's a new girl? Who, where? I don't see a new girl around here?2 Logan stuttered to try and cover up that they had been heard,

"Logan you've always been bad at lying, sooooo whose the new girl?" I asked

"we don't really know yet but she was talking to Camille and Jo, so she may not be new she may just be new to us." Kendall replied back to me,

"yeah whatever, SHE WILL BE MINE!" I shouted

"aww but dude you _ALWAYS _get the girl let me have a try!" Carlos whined to me

"Dude, what about Stephanie? You were all into her last week, no not last week yesterday!" i shot back

"she got went on a date with some guy now he's her boyfriend and she only sees me as a friend!" Carlos said sadly

"I'm sorry dude but SHE WILL BE MINE!"

"guys, will you keep it down Gustavo is still trying to calm down after what you did to him, seriously hiding until the very last second to make him tink that hawk had taken you again? That's low" Kelly told us,

"we weren't hiding from Gustavo we were playing extreme hide and seek and Gustavo was the seeker, but i guess he just forgot?" Kendall tried to cover for us but this time his reasoning was a little off.

"sure, but whose this girl that you two are fighting over?" Kelly was directing the question over to Carlos and I,

"the one by Camille and Jo." We said in unison while pointing in the direction of the girl, kelly's mouth dropped and started stammering and stuttering

"uh.. um.. uhhhhh, I didn't realise she'd be here already, Oh of Course she would I told her about you guys and your performance, Oh dear I haven't even... Oh he is going to kill me!" Kelly was rubbing her temples now and pacing in a little circle, "look, guys you are not to torment Gustavo after you perform because i have a feeling someone else is going to be doing that for you, and for now i would leave the new girl alone! Oh and by the way you're on NOW!" Kelly shouted the last part at us and pushed us on stage.

We got into our positions on stage and could hear the crowd shouting and cheering behind us, I started singing while the guys harmonised and sang along, we were singing one of my personal favourites of our album, oh yeah, while I dancing i took the chance to look at the New girl.

She was gorgeous, her seemed to be a dark brown but when the strobe lights passed over her it looked reddish, her light blue eyes were focused on the stage and on me as if she was criticising and inspecting me, her hair was pulled back into a bum while her bangs lay on the side of her face, her style was simple but effective which defiantly caught my eye another thing that stood out about her was the way she smiled, when she started to get into the song it was breathtaking, and i'm normally not a very sentimentally guy even though I am amazing.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

I could tell that the band were popular since the crowd was going wild over them, they started singing and the one with dark brown hair that swept across his face was singing lead, I turned towards Camille and asked which one he was and she replied James she then gave me the low down on whose who, she was dating Logan, the paler of the two black haired boys. Jo was dating Kendall the only blonde in the group. I was then told that James and Carlos were the only single ones, but their friend Stephanie has a crush on him and had gotten a boyfriend recently just to make him jealous since he hadn't seemed into her even though he really was. I was also told that James was the playboy out of the group, he was known for dating around but never actually settling down, meh it looks like I'm limited on fresh dates i guess I'll have to look around my hotel when i get back there.

Since James was leading the song at this point i decided to focus on him, his dark brown eyes were mesmerizing but i wasn't going to fall for him on that one thing, his dark hair was perfectly flowing across his face and just about toughing his eyes, he saw me looking at him and smiled he had perfect white teeth that literally shone when the light hit them, he was like Adonis in Human form if I found out he had a six pack I would probably marry this guy on looks alone! The song was coming to an end so I waved goodbye to Camille and Jo and made my way to the Backstage entrance where Kelly was already waiting for me.

"you do know that your dad doesn't know your here right?" Kelly asked nervously

"of course I do, I enjoy seeing him squirm whenever I come unexpectedly, it's then funny watching him try and enrol me in yet another British boarding school." I say with quite a evil smirk on my face

"he does care for you,"

"yeah that's why he shoved me into another country!" I quietly shouted trying to catch any attention,

" Your dad does love you, but I think it's best we don't tell him your here, it's unfair to give him to heart attacks in one day." Kelly gave me a warm smile and a quick hug, she was defiantly classed as family to me, she was always there whenever I needed her , "just a phone call away." She would say to me whenever I got enrolled into a new school and boy have I kept her to that.

I strolled around the club a bit more when a realised that the music wasn't coming from the stage anymore it was coming from the DJ which meant the band had finished and were most likely wondering round this club, Jett Stetson came up to me yet again,

"you know blowing me off the first time, classes you as a hard to get girl. I like that in a girl." He spoke this with a smirk that just caused my gag reflex to engage,

"I'm sure you do but do you know that whenever you come to speak to me which has been all of two times i have felt the need to puke!" he face visually dropped when I had said this but then his smirk appeared right back on his face, he suddenly looped his arm around my shoulders and held himself there despite my feeble attempts to get him off.

"James, how good to see you! How are Kendall and Jo?" Jett smirked as he was talking to James the guy out of the band that had just been playing.

"Jett, I wish i could say it was good to see you but I don't like to lie," James said this with a victorious smirk on his face his eyes then left Jett and turned to me, his eyes were amazing, captivating even but i had to knock myself out of this weird trance so I looked away and looked at Jett's side which reminded me that his arm was still around me. I began to try and push him away but he stood strong. I turned back to James who looked a little confused with the situation. I mouthed to him "help me!" while jerking my thumb towards Jett and he seemed to get the message.

"hey Jett, who this?" James asked and I was confused on how this was going to help,

"this is my girlfriend, her name is... Bethany" I shook my head trying to hold in my giggles

"uhhhhh... Rosie?" i shook my head yet again but this time the giggles i had been holding in overflowed out of my mouth, it was hysterical to me because he had guessed the names of my two best friends who were still stuck in England but he couldn't guess my own!

"you don't know your own girlfriends name? How long have you been dating? Two minutes is my guess." James said this with a victorious smirk, after this Jett growled and dropped his arm from my shoulders and walked away.

"thank you! He was bugging me earlier on and I had hoped if I shot him down he would stay down but i guess luck wasn't on my side today." I said this with a gracious smile, he then returned my smile with his own but it was warmer but not like Kelly's warm smile if felt more intimate.

"It was not problem, My friends and I have had to deal with Jett before, so I guess I could call myself a pro in this field. So to avoid any embarrassment on my behalf what is your name?" he said this with that smile that could make anyone, and i mean anyone male or female fall to ground due to faint.

"my name? Oh yeah sorry i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Taylor, I'm 17 years old and I honestly owe you my life because if i had spent any more time with Jett I think I would have killed myself if you hadn't helped." I added my own grin at the end just to add friendliness.

"well then Taylor, I'm James I'm also 17 and I'm in band!" i inwardly groaned after this, i was so hoping he wouldn't have an ego.

"really, i was wondering why you were on stage with a microphone and some other guys singing," i said sarcastically

"sarcastic remarks, nice it shows you're witty."

"pointing out sarcastic remarks, it shows you understand the word sarcastic which makes you a friend in my books." Instead of smiling this time I smirked and so did he surprisingly, i soon found out why.

"so friends huh? Well friends give each other their numbers right?" he was clever and cute

"hmmm... some do, but maybe you're not a close enough friend yet." I was determined to win this small battle between us,

"okay well then if you don't trust me I'll just give you my number and if you think I'm a close enugh friend you can call me?"

"sounds good."

**JAMES' POV**

What the hell is wrong with me? A few minutes with this girl and I'm already going back on all my own teachings! I never give the Girl my Number without them giving me theirs! But this girl was different, I guess. Whenever she smiled I would get this weird fluttering sensation in my stomach. This carried on during the night as we continued to talk, whenever she laughed at one of my jokes, i felt the fluttering whenever she smiled be it with her mouth or just with overall joy in her eyes i could feel the fluttering, it was the kind of feeling i get whenever i look in the mirror and i look absolutely perfect, it felt a lot like that kind of approval but so much better.

"okay, i've been putting this off since we've started talking, but seriously where are you from?" i asked i was curious because the accent sounded familiar but it sounded different at the same time.

"well, I was partially raised in L.A. but then i was shipped off to England where i have lived since i was 10 I think," her smile faltered as she said this so i only guessed that i had hit a nerve

"isn't England freezing in the winter though, like just above Minnesota freezing." I was really happy i could get a connection with her even though technically it was via weather.

"no it's quite warm actually the only time it rally snows like Minnesota is in December to January time sometimes in November but rarely. But if you ever go in the summer it is amazing, the sun shines at just the right times, hot enough to give you a tan but not hot enough to burn you right through unless you decide to stay in the sun all day." She was smiling all the way through saying that and it drove whatever was in my stomach wild! Honestly i think this girl is a witch I've only Known her for a small amount of time and she is giving me symptoms of a strange disease.

"yo! James, Mama Knight is here we gotta go!" Logan shouted as he came over to my face flushed with Embarrassment at his behaviour, seriously I loved Mama Knight but saying the term Mama Knight in front of a girl isn't the best pickup line.

"ix nay on mama kay!" I stage whispered back to him, meanwhile Taylor was in a fit of Giggles

"oh, hi I'm Logan! I personally apologies for any of James' behaviour towards you tonight, please don't file a law suit!" great thanks Logan you have ruined all my chances with her in the small 30 second time space that you've been around for.

"no, don't worry about it, I'm Taylor by the way and he was a perfect Gentleman. He even paid for the Drink." Logan smiled impressively at me for this as if to say wow you didn't make a move on her.

"but erm.. why would i want to file a law suit?" damn i knew she would ask!

"well, you see James is known to ...mhpmh" Logan couldn't finish his sentence since i had covered his mouth with my hand

"okay bye, Taylor remember call me!" i yelled as i left her, as soon as we were out of ear shot i took my hand off Logan's mouth.

"seriously dude not cool!" he shouted

"yeah, well neither was you trying to ruin my chances with Taylor!" i had shouted this back at him when we got to the guys he stopped aburtently and his mouth dropped to the ground.

"you've been away from her for over a minute and you got her name correct! James are you feeling okay?" Logan asked worryingly he raised his hand to my forehead pushing my bangs out of the way to check my temperature, i swatted his hands away because well, he touched the hair and no one is allowed to do that.

"wait, he remembered her name? Her real name not one he made up?" Kendall asked as we got into the back of the car.

"yes, she told me her name was Taylor and he just said Taylor!"

"whose Taylor?" Carlos asked

"no o-" i was cut off by Logan

"the new girl!"

"dude! Kelly said to leave her alone!" Carlos whined most likely because he didn't get a chance to talk to her,

"yeah, so what she was in trouble! Jett had his hands all over her and she was trying to get him away!" i protested back

"okay, in my opinion he's off the hook, i mean i'd feel sorry for anyone that was being held by Jett." Kendall said with a slight venom in his voice.

"so, James what's your vote on her?" Carlos asked

"well, i think she is a witch."

"that bad huh?" Logan asked

"no, amazing personality and amazing smile but whenever she laughed or smiled i got this weird fluttering in my stomach!"

All of their mouths dropped and i could hear them all audibly gasp

"YOU GOT BUTTERFLIES!" they all said in unison

**TAYLOR'S POV **

After James left I bumped into Jo and Camille again, we started to chat and exchanged numbers and it turned out that we're staying at the same hotel, it turns out as well that James is staying at the same hotel.

Whenever i thought about James i couldn't help but feel like a little school girl with a huge crush, i know i had only just met him but he just had that friendly kind of feeling about him along with the whole vain thing but i don't know maybe this is the one guy i might be able to look past that on, oh but who am i kidding, he's a player he doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for him. I bet he doesn't even remember my name.

I was sitting in the limo on the way to the palm woods, i couldn't help but pull my phone out and fiddle around with it, i was trying to decide if i should text James or call him. I'm normally nothing like thi with guys which is why i better snap out of especially since i'm seeing Dad tomorrow and i don't want him to even think about me being anywhere near a guy, since the last time i mentioned a boy he literally blew up and decided to hate one of hollywood's most loved celebrity's

_FLASHBACK_

"_hey, dad.. um i kinda like a guy at school but i don't know how to approach him. And i would be asking Kelly but i don't want to bother her on vaction unless it's important.!"_

"_okay well, the way to go is not to date boys! So what's this boy like then? Hey?" _

"_um.. he's a lot like Matthew McConaughey! But younger and better looking." _

"_Matthew McConaughey! You're kidding me! From here on out Matthew McConaugheyis on GUSTAVO'S MOST HATED!" _

**"_But-"_**

"_no don't question!"_

_End of flashback_

Oh well I'll just wing it from here on out like i normally do, since i was winging it i decided to take a risk.

**JAMES' POV**

I was sitting in mine and Kendall's room when my phone started buzzing i reached for it slowly expecting it to be Kelly or Gustavo telling me what time we had to be at the studio tomorrow, but to my surprise it was a unknown number so i opened the message and it read:

**HEY JAMES,**

**IT'S TAYLOR, YES I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU MY NUMBER BUT I HAD LOADS OF FUN TALKING TO YOU TONIGHT AND I WAS KIND OF HOPING THAT WE COULD MAYBE DO IT AGAIN SOME TIME. IF NOT THEN I MIGHT SEE YOU AROUND =]**

I was honestly gobsmacked, i responded the only way a man truly could i ran around screaming "I HAVE HER NUMBER, I HAVE HER NUMBER WHOOOOO HOOOOOO!" until i collapsed back onto my bed with a beaming smile on my face, i then quickly pressed save number and then clicked rely on my phone.

* * *

**so there you have it... hope it was good and hoepfully see ya next chapter **

** oh and from next chapter onwards i might be adding in spoilers for this story so keep an eye out =]**

* * *

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**JAMES' POV **

After I had sent the message my heart was pounding while waiting for a reply, i decided to help calm my nerves I would watch a little bit of America's next top model which i had recorded but, it seemed that Kendall was sitting watching the hockey game that he had missed.

He had his hockey stick in one hand and his signed Minnesota Wild jersey in the other, sitting anxiously on the end of his seat watching as the players shot the puck down towards the opponents goal,

"NOOOOO! WE WERE SOO CLOSE!" he screeched suddenly out of nowhere

"Kendal, SHUT IT! NOT EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HOCKEY!" Katy shouted from her bedroom

"Sorry!" he called back i stood there phone in hand waiting for Kendall to calm down so i knew it would be safe to sit down.

"Kendall, dude you know those butterfly things you said i have, well what do those actually mean?" i asked curiously

"well, they mean that you really like a girl, like on a deeper level then just friends or a quickie."

"but, I've liked a lot of girls that are a lot like Taylor and I've never had butterflies with them"

"as i said dude, apparently you like Taylor more than just one of your one time dates." I began to think about this for a while as i sat down on the sofa phone still in hand, i started to drift away from the topic of butterflies onto the topic of dating Taylor, this made those stupid butterflies roar with excitement and anticipation. But i then killed their excitement by thinking if she had a boyfriend, my conscious said she wouldn't have asked you out if she had a boyfriend unless she's a two timer, but you don't wanna get involved in a love triangle you face could end up un-pretty.

I was shocked out of my trance by my phone vibrating in my hand I jumped instantly hoping it was Taylor but I was disappointed to see Kelly's number flickering up at me, I opened the message saying what time we were to be at the studio and also saying that there was a big possibility that someone was coming into watch her so to make sure we're on our best behaviour and to defiantly not make Gustavo blow his top since he'd be under a lot of pressure today. After this i checked the time and i seemed that i had fallen asleep on the sofa. So we only had an hour to be there.

I began to wonder who would have enough influence in this business to make Gustavo that worried and nervous, it defiantly wasn't Griffin since Gustavo can face him on a daily basis.

"Guys! We got to be at the studio in a hour get up now and dibs the bathroom first!" i sprinted to the bathroom after i called this to make sure i got my place in the bathroom queue, when i locked the bathroom door i heard a unison groan which meant the guys were up.

**TAYLOR'S POV**

I was up and getting ready to go to Rocque Records, today was the day i was going to confront my day and tell him my analysis on his new band, if it all went wrong then the plus would be I get to see James again. I was so happy when he replied to my text and said that he would love to go a date with me! So that would be a definite plus.

I arrived at Rocque Records a little after 11, when I entered I was asked who I was and What my Business here was, I figured they were new since most employees now to learn about me within their first few months of working here. I smiled simply and said

"ask anyone who's been here longer then you, they can easily tell you who I am and although I'm not always welcomed I am always let through just because of who my Dad is, and I know I sound like a Spoiled Brat but I'm in a bit of a bad mood so a new employee isn't on my top things to do today list." I had honestly perfected my Bratty chat and it was hilarious watching this man cower back in fear of me but what do you expect I'm Gustavo Rocque's Daughter!

"Taylor? I haven't seen you since you were 15 how are you?" an oldish employee f my dad's asked

"hey, and I'm fine, thank you but I'm doing my scare the employee that doesn't know me trick, like I did with you," I said this with a joking smile since we both knew that our first encounter was hysterical.

"of course you are, Mark let Taylor have a pass through, she's a VIP here at Rocque Records." Anton smiled at me as Mark stumbled over buttons awkwardly, i giggled as I walked on waving at anyone I knew .

When I reached the level of Gustavo's office I got out of the elevator and Walked towards His office, I knocked and when I got no reply I called Kelly to check where she was.

" hello, Kelly Wainwright speaking,"

" hey it's me, what a part of the building are you in?"

"recording studio, um... Our Choreography cancelled at the last minute and I need someone to fill in Fast so could you maybe..."

"of course, no problem, I'm on my way." I then hung up and made my way towards the Studio. I hung in the doorway so that Dad wouldn't see me and so that the boys wouldn't spot me but Kelly did spin around on her chair and gave a slight wave towards me,

I slowly walked into the room waiting for one of the boys to at least notice someone new in the room, it wasn't until James looked up to take a sip of water did he notice me,

"TAYLOR!" I laughed since he had interrupted the whole recording session, the boys looked up and smiled knowingly at something ne even looked a little sad when he saw me, I heard My dad turn Whisper something before he slowly turned around.

"TAYLOR ROSE ROCQUE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gustavo shouted, his volume nearly broke my ear drums, lucky sods in the booth couldn't hear a thing,

"hi to you to Daddy, I can see that you missed me,"

"Taylor, aren't you meant to be in the middle of a semester in ENGLAND!"

"yup but in England they call it a term, soooo..."

"that doesn't explain why your here!"

"oh, I got kicked out again!" i said this with a evil smile on my face I knew this was driving my Dad mental.

"YOU WHAT? DO YOU RELALISE HOW MUCH MONEYIT TOOK FOR THEM TO EXCEPT YOU!"

"Okay, what is going on out her!" The blonde out of the band asked "I'm Kendall by the way."

"Well, this is my ... my... my" i cut Gustavo off because it was honestly embarrassing that he couldn't even say that I was his daughter

"I'm his daughter! That he obviously doesn't care about since he hasn't even said hello!"

"how am I meant to be calm enough to greet you, when you're meant to be at school learning not here gallivanting around!"

"it's called maybe I'm on a break, you wouldn't have known that I had gotten kicked out if I hadn't told you, so when you saw me you jumped to the first conclusion, oh and by the way \i'm not going back to England to finish my Education, I'm staying here!"

"oh no you're not!"

"oh yes I am, it's all been arranged, I'm staying at the palm woods and I'm going to a school near here!"

"Kelly did you have anything to do with this?"

"yes, but all my intentions were good, but at least now you can have a choreographer, that wont cost you a penny." Kelly gave her usual convincing look that changed Gustavo's mind instantly

"fine, she can stay but she has to help with the dog's dancing!"

"yay thank you daddy!" I ran and gave him a hug, I felt him go rigid but he soon Relaxed but he didn't return the hug to I felt a little disheartened, do you blame me?

"okay dogs! To the dance studio NOW!" He yelled right in my ear

"wait, so Taylor's Going to be our new dance choreographer?" James asked

"yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked a little snappily

"no, it's just I didn't see you as a dancing type of girl."

"and I didn't see you as an arrogant type of Guy, guess we were both wrong" I again said snappily

"I now see a small resemblance to Gustavo in you." Logan said

"thank you," I skipped off to the dance studio after this.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAMES' POV **

"Okay question! How did Gustavo help in making something as HOT as that!" Carlos shouted

"I don't know maybe his wife or whatever she was, was an absolute babe," Kendall gave as an answer

"Still, I don't care who made her, I'm just glad they did!" I shouted above them all but suddenly a voice interrupted our little discussion

"Look, you guys better not dig into this whole Gustavo had a wife thing! It will bring up bad memories for him! And that goes especially for you James if you want to even stand a chance with Taylor you're Gonna have to stay away from the topic completely, oh and not annoy Gustavo in any shape or form!" Kelly shut us up with one look after saying this and it defiantly gave me the chills, I hadn't thought of it that way, Gustavo was Taylor's dad, I don't know how protective of her he is.

"Aren't you guys meant to be in the dance studio by now?" Kelly asked us while taping away at her blackberry.

"uhhh…." Kelly would never know the end of that sentence since we were gone before Logan could finish it. I was literally dragging the guys down the halls by their ears, it must have been painful.

"you're late." Taylor said bluntly, she was already changed into what must have been her dance gear, she still looked amazing, even with her hair tied back into a ponytail and joggers and a loose jacket on, she looked breath taking and this is coming from an unsentimental guy.

"yeah sorry we got caught up talking to Kelly?" Kendall said his answer more like a question.

"suuurrree. Now since you guys made your last coach quit, I'm a little worried at how bad you are at dancing! I was told that he left the building crying about his years of training and how you four ruined it! I'd like to say..." she kept us in suspense for a while i could see the look on Logan's face he was worried because we all knew he was the worst dancer even though he has gotten better, we though she was going to yell at us and make us do fifty or so laps, oh boy were we wrong.

"NICE WORK! I hated Mr X! You have made my life better before you even knew me, well done! But that doesn't mean you're going to get rid of me, so to do a proper analysis of what I have to work with I want you guys to do one of your best routines, then I will tell you everything that's wrong with it." You could defiantly tell that she was related to Gustavo through her personality but at times she was so unlike Gustavo, maybe it's because if she doesn't do well with this then she's back in England maybe she's a really nice girl whose just a little worried about what her dad thinks of her. Wow that was deep ... well for me at least.

"you are so much like your dad, no joke!" Kendall said out loud most likely saying what we were all thinking.

"thank you, now go, dance! NOW!" she yelled I heard a chuckle from down the hall, it was probably Kelly or Gustavo.

"fine, you guys up for Big night?" we all nodded in agreement and Carlos slapped on his helmet, just after he did this Taylor walked over and slowly took it off his head and put it on her own,

"no offence, but I think I may need this." She said point blankly, I was seething on the inside she had gotten so close to Carlos, it looked as if they were about to kiss! My thoughts were interrupted by the start of big night playing and we began to dance, Taylor seemed pretty impressed but she got the shock of her life when Logan came tumbling towards her after tripping on his shoelace, again I felt Jealous that they were all getting this close to her!

"not bad boys, not bad!" Taylor told us while applauding "though I will be honest with you, Logan, No offence mate, you can barely dance."

"I know I'm working on it, but I can back flip!" He said enthusiastically

"cool, we can work that into routines, cheers for telling me it saves time, now, Carlos, you're good back seriously you don't know left from right. But we can sort that out in no time" she added a warm smile on the end that I had only seen once on her, that was when I had first made her laugh. Carlos gave back a warm smile and again envy began to creep up my throat.

"Kendall, you're good but I don't see much effort or seriousness which lets down a performance." Kendall gave her a knowing look and they shared a small giggle and the envy climbed further up my throat.

"James, honestly I don't know what to say about you.."

"I'm too great for words, thank you" I replied egotistically

"no, I found you the biggest let down, I knew Logan wasn't going to be that great because well, he is pretty scrawny, sorry mate,"

"none taken!" Logan called back

"I could see Carlos getting lost by just coming on stage last night, and Kendall seemed to take recording like a joke, but you, you had all seriousness last night, IN the booth you were amazing you had your whole head and heart in there but in here you only had your heart barely, where was your head James?" where was my head? Where was my head? My head was bloody focused on you, the person agreed to go on a date with me flirting with one of my best friends! That's where my head was!

"what are you trying to say, I have no talent?" I had to ask it, it was silently knowing away at the back of my head.

"god no! You're so talented but you at the same level as Kendall and I think you could have been better if your head had been in it, I mean you put in the effort, but not all of your attention." I calmed back down and felt slightly proud of myself since she had basically given me a compliment by saying that I could be better then Kendall and He is the second best dancer out of us all, "but no worries we can probably get you focus in a bit of private dance sessions." I felt my face heat up at this thought just me and her in a room with music on, it would be the perfect chance to make a good move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'd like to say a huge thank you to all of those who have read/ reviewed/alerted/favourite my story! I'm going to try and keep up with regular updates from now on sorry if I slip up every now and then. Okay most chapter's I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer so here it comes after a long time gone.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately for myself I do not own, James, Kendall, Carlos or Logan in any shape or form. But I do own Taylor, Beth and Rose**

**Btw, the rest of the story is mostly going to be from jame's pov apart from when some new characters come into it.**

**Chapter 5 **

**James's pov **

We all strolled in lazily after the dance practise, that girl had worked us to the bone! It had been worse than boy band boot camp! Logan got to the couch first and just collapsed across it, Kendall then flopped down into a sitting position on the end of the couch while me and calos took up any remaining seats left around.

"man, that was hard!" Carlos finally said after a long silence,

"what bit? The five hours dancing or the three hour harmonies?" Logan asked

""you forgot the one hour period of running we did, there's something about making Gustavo angry that just humours me." Kendall finished with a smirk, after he had said this Mrs. Knight walked in with Katie behind her.

"what happened to you four?" Katie asked while eating a snow cone,

"well, James' new girlfriend decided to make us dance around for five hours then we ran for an hour then we had to sing for three hours!" Logan said after all of us mumbling away to ourselves

"she is not my girlfriend!" I shouted at him!

"yes! I stand a chance!" Carlos then jumped up off the couch with newly found energy

"no you don't." I said annoyed at him, he just continued to walk towards the door and at the door he slapped his helmet on,

"hmm... this smells nice like raspberries, must be her shampoo!" he said excitedly as he started looking around for something,

"what are you looking for and where are you going?" I asked

"keys and I'm going to go visit your non new girlfriend!" after this he rushed out the door and you could hear his footsteps slowly fading as he walked further away from the door.

"aren't you worried about him?" Logan asked

"nope, He doesn't stand a chance against me."

**2 hours later**

Suddenly we all jumped as Carlos burst through the door with a happy smile on his face, I began to worry that his efforts with Taylor had paid off but then I thought, NO he probably just ate a corn dog, yeah corn dog that's it!

"Carlitoe! Why so happy?" Kendall asked while his eyes slowly shifted back to the hockey game that was on TV

"oh, you know, got a corn dog on the way home." Something about his tone of voice was off

"annnnddd? I've seen you corn dog happy but not this corn dog happy!" Logan edged him on to give us the truth

"well, you know I went to go see Taylor, well I got there and Jo answered the door and I was all like oh hey sorry I think I have the wrong apartment, then JO was all like you looking for Taylor and I was like Yeah and she was like Okay just come on in! Then what I saw was probably heaven! They were having a pillow fight! So of course I had to join in and it was the most fun I've had in ages but Im glad I wore my helmet! 'coz dudes Camille is aggressive!"

"get on with it!" Kendall, Logan and I all shouted at once

"okay, okay. So then after the pillow fight we had hot chocolate and JO and Camille were talking to Taylor about a triple date she replied by saying that she doesn't really know any guys well enough around here, so I offered and she accepted!"

"WHAT!" I yelled

"do you want me to repeat the story!"

"NO!" again we shouted in unison

"dude, I think you spent way to much time with those girls you were talking like them!" Logan said worriedly

"whatcha mean?"

"well this is all we heard, and I was like and she was like and they were like!" Kendall answered

"ahhh! Someone help me de- girlify myself! Hockey! Is that Hockey?" he began panicking and jumping around the room it was quite a funny site, but my mind was still on Taylor, she had already accepted a date with me, in fact she had asked me out! But actually she asked if we could meet up again, isn't that classed as a date?

"hey guys, I'm going to take a walk!" I called as I started towards the door,

"be careful!" Logan called back while trying to stop Carlos from running around

"sure thing, _DAD!_"I yelled back, I was out the door by now and i was starting towards the elevator but then I remembered that the stairs were quicker.

I had strolled to Palm woods park by now and it was dark so not many people were there, but there was someone sitting by themselves on a bench, I was guessing it was a girl since they had longish hair, since there wasn't really anybody else here apart from a few couples I made my way over to the girl and sat next to her.

"stars, look so bright tonight," I said as I sat sown looking up at the sky,

"I've seen brighter." So had I being honest, the stars in Minnesota were amazing so clear and bright.

"Hollywood's not so great for its stars then, hey?" I knew this was a bad joke but it was right there so I made the pun. The Joke must of gone down well since it made her giggle, I could defiantly tell it was a girl since her voice was very feminine and so was her laugh,

"my name's Taylor your's?" she asked casually

"I'm James, so what ya doing out here in the dark, you do know that it could be quite dangerous?"

"Yes, I do know that, but I needed to think and there's never a better time to think then when the stars are out and the best place to think is in a field, well for me at least." While she said this her voice seemed distant

"no, I agree, but I don't like the bugs they mess up my hair!" this made her laugh again

"you're a guy right?" I laughed at her question

"yeah a guy with good hair!"again she giggled

"so what you thinking about?" I asked

"what is this twenty questions?" she responded

"well it's a pretty one sided game if you're not answering" I spoke back

"very true. Just wanted to think really, you know overall stuff, bit of soul searching, I just over from Europe and it's just strange, I was kind of expecting a warmer welcome, you know my dad didn't even care that I was back he just wanted me to go back home!"

"well then he's stupid! But you're from Europe... HOT!" she burst into a fit of giggles

"you know how to cheer a girl up! But how did you know I'm hot you can't even see my face." She had caught me out there but it was a kind of guyish reaction being honest.

"well, you caught me! I not only have good hair but I can sense when others have good hair!" she was in a fit of laughter now.

"okay, so Mr. Good hair what are you doing out here late at night?" I was a little stumped at this 'coz I didn't even know what I wanted to think about.

"well, I was bored and I had just found out a girl I might like is going on a date with one of my best friends. So I just wanted to get away from it all."

"might like? What you mean Might like?"

"you know, you don't know if you like them or if you don't, it seems like a crush but it doesn't feel like one."

"ohhh, I see what you mean, but if it helps I might like someone to, but he's a bit vain and self centred, and it's not you mate!" I laughed since the description did suit me

"okay, so 'coz I'm bored and I kind of want to get to know you let's play twenty questions!" she suggested enthusiastically

"okay, fine, how old are you?" I asked

"I'm 17 you?

"18, so what part of Europe are you from?"

"England, where are you from?"

"Minnesota, so the basics are out of the way, do you have a job if so what is it?"

"isn't that technically two questions?"

"yup but since you wasted a question just now you miss a turn." I said this with smile and I could hear her laugh quietly

"fine, yes part time I guess you could say and I'm a choreographer." Okay so she was British, and she could dance if she was hot it would be an amazing package, wait wasn't her name Taylor? It can't be her! "okay my question now! Favourite sport?"

"Hockey! Okay what's your favourite food?"

"spaghetti! Your's?"

"pretty much the same, okay so random question, do you like Big Time Rush?" This was a make or break question

"their pretty cool, actually I'm working with them at the moment, unfortunately my dad is their record producer. In fact thanks for reminding me I have text them to say that they've got dance rehearsal tomorrow." Okay so this proved it was Taylor Rocque, because I don't know anyone else that produces for BTR and has a daughter from the UK! Wait she said she liked someone, and I aid it as well! Wait, he's conceited and vain, it's got to be me!

"wait, Taylor?"

"yeah?"

"you know that guy that you might like? Is it James from Big time Rush?"

"yeah actually, how did you know?"

"urmm, well, wow this awkward!"

"how so?"

"because well, you know that girl that I said I might like, well she is my dance choreographer for the band I'm in which is called..." I was cut off by Taylor continuing my sentence.

"Big Time Rush! JAMES! Look, you're right this Awkward. Seriously! Oh my God, I just told you I like you! Sugar! Wait but you said you might like me! Wait! What friend did I agree to go on a date with?" before I could answer she continued her ramble, "OH yeah, Carlos! But I didn't know that there was a chance you might like me!"

"TAYLOR! Shut up!"

"sorry I ramble a lot when I get nervous." She said this sheepishly, she was honestly so cute it was unbelievable!

"I can see that, but if you liked me then why did you say yes to Carlos?"

"because I thought you didn't like me!"

"why? I didn't give any signs saying I didn't."

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't think I'm your type." Type? What type?

"oh, what do you think is my type?" she gave me a pointed look

"dumb, well dumb enough to fall for any of you lines, which apparently you have a lot of!" I laughed

"I like pretty girls too, but you are pretty but apparently my lines don't work on you, I learnt that the other night at the club"

"yet you like me?"

"pretty much. But you're going on a date with Carlos."

"dates are just ways of getting to know people better, I find that they don't mean too much Until you make it official that you're in some kind of relationship." I smiled at this.

" so would it be too much to ask if you want to go on a date some time?"

"not at all," I burst out laughing after she said this which caused to her to laugh,

"what?" she said this while trying to stop laughing

"you sounded extremely British saying that!" we started to laugh yet again and continued to talk for what felt like hours and hours, and to surprise it had been hours and hours.

"wow! It's nearly half twelve!" I exclaimed

"whoa! How long have we been talking?"

"over 4 hours!"

"wow! Congrats you've won the award of third longest convocation with!" we started to laugh again, for what was almost the 16th time this night.

"who were the first and second?"

"my best friends, Beth and Rose, seriously funny girls, they're still stuck in the UK though, so we haven't spoken in a couple of days. But I sent them a message on Facebook saying that I'm here and I've met the band and I'm now going to do them proud and cause as much trouble as possible." I laughed at this

"you miss them, and the boys and me would happily help with the trouble since it seems to follow us, but I don't mind that as long as it doesn't mess with the hair!"

"oh really? You hate people touching the hair?" before I knew her hand was in my hair ruffling and messing it up.

"TAYLOR! YOU ARE DEAD!" she got a shocked look on her face and began to run away from me, but her size and speed wasn't anything compared to mine, I soon caught up with her,

"Taylor you're not going to get away! You are going to pay!" she laughed and stumbled a little but continued to run, I went into a sprint and caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. We were so close I could smell her hair and Carlos was wrong it wasn't Raspberries it was strawberries,

"guys, I found him!" I heard a familiar voice call

"Gustavo! I can see her!" yet another familiar voice called

"Oh sugar!" Taylor yelped

"what did I hurt you?" I asked worriedly knowing that my arms were pretty tight around her waist

"no, But Kelly and Gustavo have found me!" I realised her then I saw a flash light appear with Logan, Kendall and Carlos behind it, soon after them Kelly and Gustavo plodded up too us in their PJ's

"yup, we're in trouble." I looked a Taylor and she giggled a bit but was silenced but the look Gustavo gave her and I was silenced by the look Kendall had given me.

**Okay so I just really wanted to write the bit where Taylor and James go on the date so I skipped them talking in the park and stuff so in the next chapter they should go on their date =] **

**Whose stoked for BTR coming to Europe! I am! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup, people's 6****th**** chapter already =] pretty proud of this story =] I'm hoping my updating will stay constant. Thanks for reading =]**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own big time rush, I wish I did though**

**Chapter 6 **

**JAMES POV**

"Dude, we were worried!" Carlos said sleepily

"we thought that the super Mini fan of yours kidnapped you and locked you in a cage again!" Kendall next said, Taylor gave me a funny look,

"long story." I said to her and she smiled

"Taylor! You can't just wander out of the hotel without letting Me or Gustavo know! When we got the call from bitters that you hadn't came back in nearly 3 hours we were terrified that Hawk had taken you again." I gave Taylor a strange look, but before anything could be said Gustavo and Taylor both started to crack up.

"what's so funny?" I asked while the guys and Kelly looked confused at the scene.

"Hawk, Kidnapped me, I guess you could call it, but his plan failed since he forgot to tie me up and he took me into the basement of my own home!"Taylor stopped speaking and carried on laughing then Gustavo took over the story,

"I found her tying Hawk up onto a chair in the basement, we may of left him there for a couple of hours but I soon let him out since... well I hate him!" Gustavo then carried on laughing away like a hyena

"and this is funny because?" Logan asked

"it shows that Hawk can't even make a simple plan let alone handle a multimillion company!" this got Logan and Kelly laughing since apparently they understood business, but soon after that we all were laughing at nothing in particular.

"wait! You sidetracked me! We were really worried!" After Kelly had said this Gustavo looked down at his feet, like he was thinking about saying something but didn't really know how to express his feelings. Kelly saw this and nudged him.

"you gave me the fright of my life! On the way over here I kept thinking that it was your Mum's situation all over again!" he looked down again and gave a sigh "Don't do that again, please." He said the last part quietly but we could all hear it just about. The next thing I knew Taylor was out of my grip and hugging her dad, it would of been a sweet sight but it was Gustavo and there is nothing sweet about that man.

"James, why did you stay out so late?" Kendall asked turning our heads away from the scene before us,

"Lost track of time, but it was worth it." I nudged my head towards Taylor's direction who was now walking away with Gustavo and Kelly, they looked like a rather dysfunctional but sweet family from the distance.

"okay, how'd it go?" Logan asked, I checked to see where Carlos was and he was curled up on the ground sucking his thumb whimpering about Gustavo taking his corndogs, it was seriously funny.

"pretty well, learnt quite a few things about her, like that she likes me!" the guys smiled happily at me, I then continued "But we have to get Stephanie and Carlos together!" they all nodded their heads in agreement,

"how we gunna get Carlos back to the apartment?" both me and Logan turned to Kendall's direction and gave him a look that basically said think of a plan now,

"we carry him." He responded simply

"have you seen how much he eats!" I stage yelled to Kendall

"yes, but there's three of us so it shouldn't be that hard." He responded again, we all bent down and lifted him at once and he was surprisingly light, It then made me think of how he knocked down so many doors if he were this light.

As soon as we had dropped Carlos into his bead and given him his helmet to hold, we all went to our rooms and went to sleep.

"wow, so you played hockey and still managed to have a perfect face? That's impressive, but you also have an amazing voice! Oh James this date has been perfect!" Taylor sighed happily while her head was against my shoulder,

"and it's about to get even better," I leaned in and so did she but I stopped Suddenly when I heard

"HELP! He's trying to kiss me!" I looked at Taylor and suddenly her face transformed into Gustavo's, then Kendall's, then Carlos' and then finally Logan's! I was seriously freaked but then all of a sudden a I was blinded by light coming into my vision.

"dude! Wake up!" I heard Carlos yell, I turned my head and saw Kendall trapped next to my shoulder, I then screamed in a manly fashion!

"dude! I don't even want to know what you were dreaming about but if anything like that ever happens again!" Kendall cried as he got himself out of my grip.

"sorry dude, good dream but then you guys interrupted it!" I gave them a stern look but Logan was cracking up from the whole Kendall being hugged by an unconscious guy thing.

"anyway, get up and get dressed we've got to go to the studio Gustavo wants us to record some harmonies and Taylor asked if we could have some more rehearsal time because apparently we have a gig coming up!" Kendall said calmly before whacking a laughing Logan up the side of his head.

"fine." I got out of bed and strolled over to my wardrobe to pick out an outfit when I had found one I turned to the guys, " give me twenty minutes on my hair and I should be done." I then raced into the bathroom and stated to get dressed and do my hair.

when I got to the studio I saw Taylor, Camille and Jo lounging about In the dance studio on Bean bags,

"Camille what you doing here?" Logan asked as he hugged and kissed he girlfriend, then Kendall ran up to Jo and gave her a hug.

"I swear you two were shooting today?"Kendall said questioningly

"we were but then it got cancelled and Tay invited us to come and watch you guys, in her words to be exact.." Jo was cut off but Taylor

"make fools of yourselves over the new routine. I worked it up last night after I got back to the apartment." She said this proudly

"a full routine?" I asked slightly worried

"yup!" again saying this proudly

"did you even sleep?" she shrugged and then looked at her watch,

"nope,"

"how are you alive?" I asked shocked

"coffee and sugar!" both Taylor and Carlos answered at the same time.

"okay how would you know about coffee and sugar you've never done an all nighter in your life!" Logan asked Carlos

"have you never questioned how I stay so active all the time!" he answered with a smirk, everyone including Jo, Camille and Taylor let out an Oh!

"oh, and we also came down to give you guys the details about the triple date, basically we're meeting in palm woods lobby at 8:00 pm don't be late and then Taylor got us a reservation at breadsticks!" Jo said excitedly

"Breadsticks isn't that the place with like the best breadsticks in the world!" Kendall asked

"yup, pretty easy to get in when you know how to get the manager fired," she said this with an evil smirk on her face.

"don't even want to know!" I said with a laugh, I gave her a quick hug as a hello and then I saw JO and Camille look at Taylor weirdly,

"I'll tell you guys later don't worry!" she laughed

"okay!" they both answered.

"so, Taylor we still on for the triple date?" Carlos asked hopefully, my spirits suddenly plummeted after he had said this, I'm crushing on her leave me alone!

"I'm really sorry Carlos, I can't make it, but don't worry I got a new friend of mine to fill in for me, they said they've been dying to go on a date with you for a while!" Carlos suddenly looked like a child in a candy shop

"ooh! Who is it?" he asked excitedly

"you'll find out on the night 'coz it's a surprise!" she laughed and then turned to Camille and Jo and giggled, suddenly the Tune to Misery Business began to play out loud, Taylor then screamed happily

"sorry I have to take this, like now. Go warm up or something!" she started to happy dance her way to the doorway where she stopped and answered the phone, Me and the guys looked at each other and laughed, we then imitated her happy dance. Our fun was stopped when Taylor sent a death glare our way and held up her index finger, then Camille and JO had also told their boyfriends that it wasn't nice.

After half an hour I was beginning to wonder who she was talking to so I made my way slightly near to her to ear.

"yeah, Everything's great actually Me and my dad are on quite good terms," she paused and laughed and then paused again

"yup, course I'm helping out with the dance, Dad said I'm going to need to do a routine for a video soon," again she laughed then said "yeah, I hope he lets me edit as well, otherwise it's part of my schooling down the drain!" yet another pause " you know there was no chance in hell I was going to take art!" pause "I don't know maybe 'coz I sucked at it, drama I was good at since I get enough of it with the family!" pause yet again "bad pun I know, How's Ro? How's Blake?" this time it was a longer pause, "what I can't help your parents made an extremely handsome child! Ohh don't worry about me I'm over him" she went in to hysterics now she was tumbling around laughing and giggling, I turned to face the guys and they were looking strangely at Taylor I shrugged my shoulders as if to say I don't know.

"I gotta go, sorry, Take care and make sure Ro doesn't get hit by car crossing the road outside school! And tell Mr. Short, I say Hi" this pause was smaller than the last "that's why it'd be funny, film it and send it to me, now seriously by I'll be back in a few months, bye Bethany!" there was a pause for the final time before she hung up, she turned around and shrieked.

"what?" I asked innocently, she merely responded by lifting up her index finger and holding up her middle finger next to it. "peace to you too!" she laughed and then started to give us our starting places for the dance, but all the time I was thinking, who is Blake?

**Okay so there's the sixth chapter, hope you liked it I worked hard on it**

**Next chapter:**

**We find out who Carlos' date is**

**We find out who Blake is **

**James and Taylor get closer than ever before**

**See ya guys next chapter =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Please don't hate me for not updating in ages! I started on my other fan fic then kind of forgot about thsi one, sorry :/ But I'm back on this one again and I've litterally just read through the whole story and I'm embarrassed at ow many spelling errors and such there are in it so again I'm super sorry for those so hopefully I'll have gotten better with everything in this story!**

**For those who haven't read my other BTR Fan Fic Check it out! Also I will hopefully be putting up another one shot soon so please keep a look out! Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far you guys Rock! :) **

**Chapter 7 **

**Taylor POV **

I had just gotten off the phione to my best friend Bethany who was in England at the moment and it was really good to talk to her again, I had noticed the boys making fun of my happy dance so I had just simply held up one finger and in my terms which the guys were about to learn each finger I held up meant another hour of dance practise. After I had gotten off the phone I had taught the guys the dance which they failed at so those extra hours will definatly help.

"Carlos! You're facing the wrong way agin! Nintey degree turn to the left please!" I yelled, Carlos gave a boyish smile before turning in the opposite direction. "Logan, help him please!" I took a sip from my water and then turned the music on, "Now from the top, go!" The guys quickly ran into their starting posistions and I turned away and sat down next to Jo and Camille.

"You're bored now aren't you?" Jo asked jokingly,

"Yup, seeing them fail is only enjoyable so many times over." I yawned,

"Seriously, did you get any sleep last night?" Camille ask with worry in her voice. These two were like my BFF's away from home but of course they could never replace them it's just nice to have a friendly vibe.

"Uhh... I think I got an hour of sleep but I might be imagining that." I answered yawing again, I felt my eye lids slowly closing as I leaned onto Jo's shoulder.

"Hey! You got to stay awake! The guys might think it's break time otherwise!" Jo said pushing me off her shoulder. I gave a glare and stood up again and walked over to the guys who had just finished their dance.

"Fabulous guys, it was amzing!" I said even though I hadn't any of it,

"I'm sure it was but you wouldn't know since you weren't looking!" Kendall pointed out, O gave him a light shove and then showed them the next bit of the choreography.

After I had finished up at the studio I said goodbye to my dad and went back to my apartment where I crashed on the couch. I was woken up a couple hours later by someone knocking on my door, I forced myself up from the couch and walked over, I couldn't be bothered to see who it was before opening it like I normally would but right now I wasn't wrecked so I just opened the door to see Stephanie standing there.

"Hey! Sorry to bother you but are you sure Carlos is going to want to go on this date I mean he was kind of expecting you!" I heard hear some venom in her voice as she said this but I ignored it,

"Yes! He likes you! I mean really likes you! He was annoyed you had a boyfriend but he still liked you! Now Go and have fun on your date, also please don't visit again tonight unless it is completely necessary because well two things you kind of annoy me and I'm tired!" I then shut the door in her face and walked into my room and flopped down on my bed. I was tired but I just couldn't get to sleep since I was still thinking about the other night with James. Being honest he had been on my mind non stop, he likes me but he's not sure if he likes but he knows that I like him.

**James POV**

We were all pretty tired after our day at the studio but Kendall and Logan had found some energy to go out with their girlfriends along with Carlos who was going out with his "Surpirse" date which everyone knew was Stephanie! i would have gone up to see Taylor but I had seen how she was at the studio and she needed rest so I didn't want to disturb her.

I went in to my room and just laid on my bed, I was too bored to actually do anything so I just laid there thinking. The one thing that kept popping up in my mind was a certain brunette who was the daughter of my record producer, you guessed it. Taylor... I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like she was stuck in my mind and no matter what I did she wouldn't leave. The one thing that was bugging me was who this Blake guy was! I mean he could be a brother but when she mentioned him earlier she mentioned she was so over him so that kind of ruled out sibling, was he an ex of hers? Was he a close friend? I don't know and it was driving me mad! I wanted, no needed to know just to be able to see what I was up against!

I moved off my bed when I heard the apartment door shut, I didn't think it would be any of the other guys since a date doesn't last ten minutes well except for Kendall's and Jo's. I walked out into the living room which was also our dining room and Kitchen. I saw Katy and Mrs. Knight walk in with bags of shopping,

"Wanna help us James?" Katie asked snarkily,

"Nah, I'm alright," I replied jokingly as I walked over and took a few bags and helped unpack them.

"Where's everyone else?" Mrs. Knight asked

"They all got dates so I'm left here by myself, Kind of sucks since theres nothing on TV." I groaned at my own bordem.

"What about that new girl that you really like? What she up at the moment?" Katie questioned with a cunning voice.

"How'd you know about Taylor? Have you been reading my diary again?" Katie just smirked and ran off, "Katie! I really ahte you at times!" I yelled.

"So who is this new girl?" Mrs. Knight questioned,

"Oh, well she works at Rocque Records. She's actually our new choregrapher and she's really nice plus she's got a british accent which is totally hot!" Mrs. Knight gave me a look, "But that's not the only reason I like her! She's funny sweet and well I don't know to describe her, but whenever I'm around hjer I get butterflies which is seriously weird!" Mrs. Knight smiled happily.

"I loved to meeet her sometime but there's alaways a flaw with girls like that so tell me what's her flaw."

"Uh... Well her dad is kind of Gustavo!" I membled but it Mama Knight heard since she dropped all the items she was holding.

"James! You've got to take care then," I looked at Mama Knight confused,

"Whatcha mean?"

"Taylor might end up ruining your career if things end badly between you two!" Mrs. Knight finished, "But I will support you with her I'm just telling you to be careful." I smiled a little,

"Thanks Mama Knight!" I walked back into my room and agasin flopped on to my bed with thoughts of Taylor in my mind but this time they were thoughts of worry. I really like Taylor and everything but I love my job, I've been dreaming of this since I was little, I can't let a girl get in the way of that! But Taylor doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would do that unless I made her really mad but even then she would probably just hurt me physicaly by making me do twelve hours of extra dance practice. Oh I don't know what to think!

**TAYLOR POV **

I woke up from my nap at around elven and I tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't so I walked to my bathroom and brushed away my current bed head, I Looked at my phone and saw I had a couple of messgaes from Stephanie saying that the date was going great, I deleted them not bothering to reply but one message did catch my eye and it was from Blake.

Blake was Bethany's bother who I had had a huge crush on at one point but in his eyes I was just one of his sisters friends who he hung out with. He did hang out with Rosie, Beth and I a lot but he would never make any moves on me which at the time really annoyed me because of how much I liked him. I did grow out my crush after I realised how awkward it was Beth but it doesn't mean I can't think he's hot. I looked at the message again but didn't pay much attention to it. The Messgae had read:

**Hey! SOrry I haven't contacted you in a while but How's The U.S of A ? **

I replied with a short message saying that it was good but I wasn't expecting a reply since it was about six AM in England. But to my supris my phone did vibrate but when I checked it wasn't from Blake it was from James asking if I was awake and willing to hang out. I quickly typed a reply then ran to make myself look presentable. A couple minutes I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and saw James standing there in the same clothes he had worn at the studio.

"Hey!" I said happily,

"Hi, can I come in?" I nodded and moved so he could come in, he walked in and looked around, "Your apartment looks a lot better than mine did when we first moved in!" He joked,

"Being the daughter of a important man can have it's perks!" I smiled but then James' face turned serious for a second.

"Yeah, I kind of wanna talk to you about that, I think it's best if we just stay friends." I looked at him and saw that he was deadly serious about it, how did being friends even relate to my dad being Gustavo Rocque? I wasn't going to argue since he must have his own reasons and I like him but I don't want to seem desprate.

"Sure, being honest that's all I thought we were." James looked up and nodded with a tight smile.

"So we're on the same page then?"

"Yup! By the way are you free tomorrow afternoon 'coz I'm doing solo rehersals for you and the guys,"

"Yeah, I'm free, I'll check when the tiohers are free as well for you. So..."

"Wait to make it awkward!" I said throwing a cushion at him, he laughed and hit me back with the pillow. For about an hour after that we just sat and talked and watched a bit of TV but during the whole time I was thinking of reasons why he would honestly just want to be friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey! How is everyone? I'm reallly gooooooddddd so I thought I'd update this story since I've neglected it in the past :) **

**So here comes the new chapter for Big Time Love Trouble ;)**

**BTW Gustavo isn't a bad guy in this he just was just a lil confused on what to do with Taylor and we finally learn about Taylor's Mum! **

**Chapter 8 **

**Gustavo POV **

I remember the day Kendall's little sister came to the studio to right her essay about me, I think the words she had used were "Gustavo can't right the song he so desprately needs and he has never loved!" If only the young girl had known about Sarah. Sarah was Taylor's mother, she was beautiful beyond anything I'd ever seen before and it still shocked me that she had chosen me over the many guys who were much more approiate for her, she had seen something that no one else had seen in me before. She looked past my anger issues and my appearence and just saw the real Gustavo. Katie had no idea how much I knew of love but it's hard to write about it when your love is dead due to you. It was a stupid argument we had had, she went out for a walk and while she was out I got a call saying there had been an accident and Sarah hadn't made it. When I heard those words my whole world had been ripped apart, Taylor was only young and I couldn't care for her by myself and apart from Taylor and Sarah I had no one! Those two were my life and now I was left by myself with my daughter who I loved but she was a constant reminder of Sarah sice she was a spitting image of her. I felt so angry at myself for causing Taylor to not have a mother anymore but when Kelly got hired she became Taylor's friend and took over the kind of motherly role but I still couldn't live with the constant reminder of what I had done so when Taylor was old enough I done someething that was benifical for the both of us, I sent her to boarding school but of course Taylor having the mix of my personality and her mothers she soon got kicked out of nearly every boarding school I sent her to except for the one in france which I had to take her out of due to the _cute french boys_. Taylor settled in London and made friends which kept her grounded in that school. I know I may seem like a monster sending my own daughter abroad so that I wouldn't have to look at a spitting image of my deceased wife but it was also for her sake, I didn't want her to be raised with me always comapring her to her mother and so on.

But since Taylor has returned I've noticed her and the Dogs getting close, it may just be me but their relationship doesn't seem like just a work thing, they seem to be _friends. _But I think the Dogs will be good for Taylor, they won't hurt her and I know this by the fact that I've been working with the Dogs nearly a year now and they try to keep everyone happy, they just don't do seeing people sad.

I was at my mansion sitting in my private study looking through a photo album from when Sarah was around, we looked like a happy family unlike what we are now, a dysfunctional family. Sarah's dead, Taylor thinks I hate her and I don't know how to show my daughter I actually care for her. I was about to go into further thoughts but I was interrupted by Kelly walking in.

"Hey! Gustavo, Taylor's arrange extra dance sessions with the guys and Griffin just called to check how recording is coming along and I've orgainised the guys to make an appearence on Good Morning Californa. So the guys need to practice harmonies and then also Taylor needs to get a routine ready!" Kelly rushed then flopped down on to the couch I had in the office.

"I notice I don't have to welcome you into my home anymore, but yes that all sounds fine but when did I gave Taylor the okay for the extra dance?" I asked looking over at Kelly,

"She didn't need to ask since we both know that the guys need it! But on a non work based note have you spent any time with Taylor?" Kelly asked in a caring tone.

"Uhhh, Well... No. But I've been busy with the dogs and she's been busy trying to annoy me by being here and not at school!" I huffed back,

"You're not annoyed she's here, you're annoyed that you didn't know she was coming here!"

"Why would that annoy me?" I questioned,

"You didn't have any time to rehearse how you're going to ignore her. You need to spend time with her, she came over here to try and fix your relationship! Gustavo you've got to remember you're all she has and she's all that you have!" Kelly said annoyedly. I looked at her and hung my head a little knowing she was right, "Look, Griffin has his company family day coming up Taylor and you should participate!" I shot Kelly a look knowing Taylor wouldn't be up for it and neither am I. "Well? What else can you do?" Kelly groaned.

"Something I used to do whe nshe was younger!" I replied as a sudden idea hit me.

**JAMES POV **

I was watching with envy as Taylor "helped" Kendall with his dancing I swear it was just a way to get close to him since you couldn't even fit a piece of paper between them right now. I knew that Kendall had gotten into a fight last night after their triple date but I didn't hink it was bad enough for Kendall to be flirting with someone else especialy someone he knew I liked! I know I had told Taylor that I just wanted to be friends but that doesn't mean I actually meant it!

"Kendall, It's step forward then jump on eight!" Taylor laughed, Kendall smirked,

"You sure it's not jump then forward on eight?" Kendal asked in a joking manner.

"You're right I'm not sure 'coz it wasn't like I choregraphed this dance or anything!" Taylor replied laughing loudly. I could feel jealousy building up as they laughed and joked, I watched as Taylor gave Kendall a shove and Kendall reacted by tickling her waist, Taylor let out a loud laugh that caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach, I looked down sternly as if to tell the butterflies that were now fluttering around my insides that I could never be in a situation like that with Taylor since she and I were to be just friends.

"Kendall, go home practice what I've tried to teach you and don't be as annoying as you have been today in the next rehersal!" Taylor yelled pushing Kendall out of the dance studio,

"Me annoying? Never!" Kendall joked as he left, he walked passed me unaware of the feelings of annoyance I had towards him at this point. "Careful James, she's ruthless today!" Kendall joked again as he plopped down on one of the couches that was outside the studio.

"I'm sure." I replied with before I walked into the studio to see a smiling Taylor, again seeing her smile caused butterflies to be set free but this time it felt like they multipled.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked with a smile, I didn't want her to notice my jealousy over her and Kendall so I took a breath and spoke.

"Course! When am I not ready?" I asked cockily,

"Oh, Cocky today are we? Lets see if you're up for a challenge then!" She replied with a smirk, she turned on the music and showed me the steps in slow motion, I copied her as she moved. after a little while she turned and watched me dance on my own,

"Hm, want to try it double time?" she asked with a smile,

"Finally a challenge!" I joked and she laughed and gave me a small shove. After I had done the dance Taylor sat there with an impressed look on her face.

"Very good! Finally! You show me some of your dance talent!" Taylor joked giving me a pat on my shoulder, I laughed but as she touched my shoulder I felt sparks surround the whole area. "Well since you got the dance in one go and I don't think we need to go over it unless you want to?" She said looking me dead in the eye, I looked into her blue eyes and I saw emotions pass through and I watced as the light flickered and bounced off her eyes giving slight change in the natural colour of her eye.

"No I'm good if you are what did you have in mind?" I asked,

"Well we could either stay here and just chill or we could go to this little restraunt where the food is great and so i the music!" I laughed a little after Taylor had finished, "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face which was so adorable.

"You sounded like a commercial for that place!" Taylor giggled and picked up her stuff but stopped in front of the mirror letting her hair down, her hair was curled in a ruffled mess which suited her. "But the place seems cool! Give me ten minutes to freshen up a little then I'll be ready." I continued with a grin.

"Okay, I need to chang out of my dance stuff anyway if we meet in the Lobby in fifteen minutes?" I nodded and grabbed the bag I had brought that had a spare change of clothes in.

Fifteen inutes later I walked into the Lobby to see Taylor talking to a secruity guard who I had passed a couple times before, I looked at Taylor's outfit which was again simple but effective, she was wearing a pair of dark denim short shorts and a white tank top with a grey boyfriend jacket, I looked down to her feet to see she was wearin white sneakers. I looked up and saw the guard pointing at me and Taylor turned and gave me a wave motioning me over to the two of them. I walked over and was greeted by Taylor giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe! Kendall came down and said he was going back to your apartment but are you ready to go babe?" Kissing my cheek again I gave her a slight confused nod. "Cool, lets go then!" she said pulling me out of the building, as soon as we were outside she quickly apologised. "Sorry, that guy always tries to set me up with his son! Seriously since I was nine he's tried to get us to date! I think he just wants a promotion!" She burst out rambling on and on but I cut her off by hailing a taxi.

"It's okay! So where is this restraunt?" I asked when we were in the taxi Taylor quickly told the driver the address and we stayed in a comfortable silence as we drove. But all I could think about was what it felt like having her lips against my skin.

We arrived at the restraunt and we were quickly seated as soon as the owner had seen Taylor, apprently her and her dad had been very frequent customers. I looked over the menu but wasn't relly focusing on what food to eat, I kept glancing at Taylor who was biting her lip in concerntration it was so cute but also very hot! What? I'm a guy! Suddenly Taylor looked up her eyes clouded with confusion,

"What were you looking at?" She asked,

"Nothing, just the menu, do you suggest anything because it just sounds so nice!" I tried the subject and it seemed to have worked since Taylor burst out ino what dishes were fabulous. Soon we had ordered and were waiting for our food to arrive. Taylor kept looking towards the dance floor where there were couples dancing along to the music which was now playing, I looked at her and saw her eyes glistening with happiness as the song changed to a slightly faster song,

"May I have this dance?" I asked getting out of my seat and reaching out my hand for her to take, she looked up to my hand before taking it and walking on to the dance floor. Taylor gently placed both of her hands on my shoulders and I moved my hands to her waist, it was nice, we were just moving along to the beat, "I'm shocked you didn't try to challenge me here?" Taylor looked up into my eyes and I could clearly see the hieght difference between us, the top of head was just above my chin, it was cute she looked so small and fragile even though she was the exact opposite. I loved the way her body just fitted with mine but I knew that at the moment we couldn't be anything special and it was my fault because I over thought the situation!

"Well, I wasn't sure if you'd be able to keep up with me." Taylor replied, I smirked and moved my hands then twirled her out then back into my arms but this time her back was facing my chest and I was holding her hands.

"I can't keep up? Really?" I joked, twirling her again. She laughed and we continued to dance but it soon became more energetic and more passionate. At the end of the song I had dipped Taylor and I could feel her breath against my face, I looked down and I locked eyes with her. We both began to move in, inching together slightly soon enough our lips had joined and were moving simultaneously. I could feel myself just forgeting those around us and just melting into the kiss but Taylor pulled back first.

"What happened to just friends?" She asked with a small smile looking up through her eyelashes.

"I guess it went out the window." I said pulling her back into a kiss but I broke it soon after we had started kissing again. "But we really should stay friends." I regretted that the second I saw Taylor's eyes, they looked upset, annoyed and angry.

"I got told you were a player but I really didn't think that they meant you liked to play games with people!" Taylor replied with a harsh tone, she then pulled herself out of my grasp walking back to the table and pulling some thing out of her bag.

"Taylor! I don't mean to be playing games! Honestly!" I shouted trying to stop her from leaving, "Look I'm just worried that if we do start something and it ends badly... that..." I didn't have to finish my sentence since Taylor finished it for me, "That I'll tell my dad to ruin your career, well guess what James? I'm not that kind of girl! I don't get other people to fight my battles!" SHe said this then threw done some money before walking out of the restraunt. I ran to catch up with her but when I got outside I saw she was already hailing a taxi.

"Taylor! Wait! Seriously!" I yelled running towards her, she looked back at me then tried to look for a free taxi before begining to walk. I began to full out sprint to her and I soon caught up. "Taylor, look I'm sorry! How was I meant to know that you're not that kind of girl!"

"You weren't you're right but that doesn't mean you judge me by the sterotype!"

"Seriously! Please slow down!" SHe just turned and gave me an evil look efore speeding up a little. "Look, I'm scared of you! You give me these things in my stomach that I've never had when I've been around a girl. And I remembered your name after we met, I never do that!" I yelled flapping my arms around for emphais.

"How charming!" She replied sarcastically.

"I'm not joking! If you had been any other girl I wouldn't be bothering running after you! I would probably just go home get some pie and play video games with Carlos! But you're different!" This got Taylor to stop and look at me. "I like you, a lot and I'm sorry I just guessed how you would react." Taylor looked up and into my eyes,

"I like you but I think we should just be friends for a while, you know get to know each other so nothing like this will happen again." I smiled and nodded even though I just wanted to pull her into a nother kiss and not let her go.

**Okay! So what did everyone think? I hope you liked it! **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**PLEASE GO ON MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT THE SUMMARIES FOR FUTURE STORIES AND PM OR REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE MOST! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! How is everyone doing? Hope you liked the last chapter! **

**IMPORTANT A/N: **

**PLEASE GO ON TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK OUT THE SUMMARIES FOR FUTURE STORIES THEN PM OR REVIEW WITH YOU FAVOURITE. THIS WILL GIVE ME AN IDEA ON WHAT STORY TO WRITE WHEN MY CURRENT ONES HAVE FINISHED! **

**Enjoy this next Chapter. **

**Chapter 9 **

**Taylor POV**

I had gotten to my apartment to see Kelly lounging on my couch watching some program on the TV.

"Uh.. Hey?" I asked a little shocked to see her here, I was also a little annoyed since after the whole restraunt ordeal with James I just wanted to go home and lay on my bed and think about what I had a felt during that kiss but of course Kelly had to be the one to ruin my plans, believe me we've had situations like this in the past.

"Hey yourself, I was talking to George after I left today and apprently you're dating James Diamond now? Why wasn't I filled in on this? You always tell me when you're dating someone knew especially hwen it's someone I actually know!" I smirked as Kelly got all excited over a rumor that I may or may not be dating.

"Kelly, I'm not dating James! I only pretended to 'coz George was trying to set me up with Sam again!" I laughed as Kelly got a look of shock on her face,

"Seriously, why didn't you just say that you weren't interested?" I suddenly took a deep thought, why hadn't I done that? That was what I had normally done or I would just say that I had a boyfriend back in London!

"Uh.. Well... I don't know!" I laughed as I sat down on the couch next to Kelly, I dumped my bag on the floor next to the couch then kicked my shoes off.

"I think I have an idea... and it goes a little like someon has a crush!" I gave Kelly a pointed look,

"Yeah, you're a little late on that Kel! I knew I had a crush on him for ages!"

"Okay then, I feel completely out of the loop! But George also told me that you and James went out together, so.." I looked at Kelly who looked like a child on christmas day waiting for their presents,

"So what?" I asked.

"What happened anything interesting? Any juicy gossip I should know about?"

"Well we went to Vinnie's and we danced and we... well we kind of kissed then he annoyed I walked out before our food even arrived then we became friends and yeah that's all that happened!" I rushed my words out especially the bit where I had mentioned the kiss.

"You KISSED?" Kelly screeched, "what was it like? Was it like the fairytale kiss you had always imagined since you were nine?" Kelly giggled at the memory of me telling her how the first kiss with my crush would be like.

"Well, it was more like the story dad used to tell me to get me to go to sleep. You know the ones about him and mum?"

"No but carry on!" Kelly said trying to force it out of me,

"Well dad said that whenever he and mum kissed it had felt like the whole world had stopped and it was just them standing there, it felt a lot like that! It was really weird because all I could think about was him!" Kelly's mouth dropped soon after I had said this,

"You're not just crushing on James! You like him and I mean you like like him!" She yelled jumping up from her spot on the couch before she could go inot further depths of this her phone rang and she quickly picked it up her stuff then ran out shouting something about having to meet someone. Hm.. I might have to question her about it later.

I tidied the living room then walked into my room and changed into my PJ's before hopping into bed. I couldn't get settled as I laid down and I tossed and turned for had felt like hours but when I had looked at the clock it had only been seventeen minutes since I had got into bed. I stared at the clock until the numbers became blurred. Thoughts of today whirled around my head, the kiss stuck on repeat. It was as if I was watching a recording and everytime I got to the kissing scene I just grabbed the remote and kept turning the time back. But the one thought that was lingering in my head was, Is James overthinking and remembering it the same way as me?

**James POV **

As soon as I had gotten into the apartment I saw Carlos, Logan and Kendall playing video games, I threw my bag somewhere near the door then walked towards the couch and flopped down on to the floor just missing the couch. I had landed on the guys feet and they all looked down to me then nudged me off of their toes.I sat like this for a while, my face down towards teh carpet being kicked every now and then by the guys when they cheered over winning. It was when Kendall finally paused the game that they took notice of me fully.

"Guys? I don't think James is actaully alright!" Kendall spoke to Logan and Carlos,

"Why would you say that?" Carlos asked dumbly his attention to focused on the corndogs he was starting to attack,

"Well it might be the fact that he's been sitting like that for about an hour and he hasn't gone to check himself in the mirror! So what's up James?" Logan asked before trying to help me up, I took his hand and sat down next to Carlos on the couch.

"I thought you'd be all happy happy since you went out with Taylor!" Kendall stated in a slightly mocking tone, Kendall had always been like this when it came to me liking a girl well when I thought I really liked a girl. Like the time we went to the beach and stayed at Griffin's beach house, he mocked me constantly that night about Annie. And the mocking was worse that time since I had thought she was a mermaid.

"Shut up Kendork! And yeah I went out with Taylor but by the end of it she said tht we should be _Just Friends_!" I said the last few words with such venom that it caused the guys looked confused for a second,

"But I thought that last night you had told you wanted to be just friends, as you put it!" Carlos asked with his mouth full of corndogs.

"I did but then something happened and I just couldn't resisit! She was right there what was I meant to do? Just ignore the seriously good looking girl that I really like? But of course when I did make my move I had to ruin it by opening my freaking mouth! Then she walked out then I got her to not hate me but then she said those two words which should never be used again in the English lanuage!" I rambled on and I saw the guys faces change into firther confusion.

"Huh?" They all spoke at once voicing their confusion,

"Taylor and I kissed! But then I said we should really just stay friends then she got all mad thinking I was playing gamees and she tried to leave then I got all worried she would hate me forever so I kind of panicked and I told her the reason why I thought we should stay friends then I told her that I really liked her then she said but we should just stay friends!" I finished my ramble and Logan was about to say something but I cut him off before he could say anything. "Why couldn't she be like other girls and just fall for me and actually go out with me!" I yelled, I then flopped over the sofa and I could hear the others trying to hold back their laughs. "What?" I glared at them,

"James, if she was like the other girls you go after then you wouldn't like her like this!" Kendall said letting his laughs spill out of his throat, Logan and Carlos soon joined in as well,

"You're pretty much in love with her!" Logan yelped between his laughs but his statement caused all of them to lean forward, "You don't love her do you?" Logan asked seriously. I let my mind sift through the small amount of times I had spent with Taylor and I didn't really know what to love a girl was like. I had said that I had loved Annie but after that day at the beach I had never called her again and I remember saying I loved Jo and well we all know how that played out. I looked at the guys faces and saw that they weren't supportive looks that I was being given it was looks of worry,

"WHy are you looking at me like that?" I asked loudly

"Well if you do _love _Taylor imagine what Gustavo is going to be like? It'll be like a mix of his hatred for Matthew McConaughey amd his hatred for the Yard Squirell Christmas song!" I thought about how that scene would pay out and believe me it wasn't very pretty!

"Well how do you know he would react like that?" I asked not wanting to asnwer the question at hand since I didn't really know what my answer is.

"Taylor told us the tale of her first boyfriend!" Kendall shouted,

"Dude, you like your face don't you?" Carlos yelled which caused me to cup my hands around my face in shock and worry.

"Pssh.. Please I don't _LOVE _Taylor I like her! So we don't have to worry about Gustavo wrecking my face! And it's not like Taylor and I will ever amount to anything anway!" This got the guys off my back and to their video games but I no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I couldn't force myself to believe the words I had just said.

I went to bed that night thinking only of Taylor and everything that had happened between us because of these thoughts I just couldn't get to sleep no matter which way I tossed or turned I couldn't get comfortable soon to keep myself entetained I grabbed a couple pieces of paper and began to rip and crumple them before throwing them at a sleeping Kendall, I wasn't worried that he'd wake up since he was one of the world's heaviest sleepers but it was just funny to watch as he unconciuosly batted pieces that had already him away. Soon enough I fell asleep with crumpled bits of paper.

**4 weeks later **

**(Still James' POV BTW) **

I pulled her frther on to my lap attacking her mouth with my own, I felt her hand move across my shoulder and down my back. I moved my hands into her hair pulling the hairband that had kept in a ponytail out. as the hair fell down into it's natural parting I mused it up slightly pulling back to look at the messed up beuaty in front of me, her lips were swollen from our make out session and her was mused from me just letting it out, then her eyes were twinkling from happiness, I hadn't known her for long but being around her was the best thing possible and moments like this were precious, we didn't get them very often since our relationship was secret. I leaned back into another kiss savouring every moment with her as I could.

"James?" I heard a voice yell, We both pulled back shocked at how quickly time had passed,

"I'll speak to you later right?" She whispered into my ear as she sorted my hair out by smoothing it down, being honest she was the one person I didn't mind touching my hair in fact I actually liked it.. It was calming in a weird kind of way.

"Course, I might see if I can sneak out to see you later!" I whispered back handing her hairband back,

"You don't have to James! The guys might get suspcious if you go out every night!" She yelled as quietly as possible to me.

"Well, I don't care as long as I get to spend time with you! I'll talk to you later Taylor!" I smiled then kissed her cheek before quickly running out of the closest we had been situated in. It was weird I had been secretly dating Taylor for nearly two weeks now. It had all started one day after we had done a recording session, Taylor was just lounging around watching us in the booth out of the corner of her eye, I knew she was silently critising us but I knew she wouldn't say anything since she had actually became close friends with us. The friends thing was still bothering me at that point, I still liked her well more than liked but it was so hard to just stay friends with her and it was clear the guys disapproved of us being anything more than friends plus there was Gustavo who had told Taylor that if he found out that she was dating anyone of Big Time Rush he would send her back to England because he didn't want to have any troubles with work and pleasures. During the whole session I had had my eyes trained on to her, she left when we were taking a quick rest so I slipped out telling the others that I had to go toilet but I followed Taylor out, I saw she was getting something out of the cupboards so I did something niether of us expected I walked up and wrapped my arms around her,

"Hello?" Taylor laughed

"Hey, what you up to?" I asked as if I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary,

"Nothing just getting a coffee but this dude came up and grabbed my waist." I laughed at her reply and then I looked down and into her eyes taking in the swirl of colours but then I felt a pair of lips on top of mine, I soon had realised that it was Taylor and began to kiss back but we soon broke apart,

"Just friends hey?" I joked a little confused at what had just happened,

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, it's just you were standing there being cute and SHIT! I've messed up, Jees. I'm so sorry!" Taylor continued to ramble but I cut her off by kissing her again.

"You're cute when you ramble." I said simply after I had pulled away, Taylor smiled up but then began to ramble about other things but I didn't really take notice until she said,

"I like you a lot but I thought it was just better to be friends since we didn't really know each but now.. Oh god.. But you're so damn cute and sweet and nice! Do you realise how hard it is to just act like I don't like you more than a friend!" I smirked and cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth,

"You like me?" She nodded not being able to speak due to my hand, "Well, I like you to and when I say that I mean I like you a lot!" Taylor blushed a little, I took my hand away and looked at her again,

"So we've admitted for a second time that we like each other more than friends, don't people normally get together after that?" SHe joked but I heard the truth in her words.

"Yeah, most people do but most people don't have friends like mine and a dad like yours!" She nodded but then suddenly she raised her head with a large smirk, "What?"

"Well, who said we had to tell them we were together?"

"You mean secret relationship?" She nodded, "Hot!" I said before pulling her into another kiss, we had nearly been caught that day as well. First day of dating and we were nearly broken up how Shakespeare!

I walked out of the closet and found the person who had been calling me,

"James! There you are! Where were you this lunch? We waited up for you but you took ages and we were hungry!" Carlos said happily,

"I had stuff to do, you know make sure I look pretty and all!" I replied, this seemed to keep Carlos happy as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the dance studio. When we got there Logan and Kendall were looking around worriedly,

"What's wrong guys?" They both looked up when I said this,

"Taylor isn't here!" Kendall yelped worriedly, this caused jealously to spike in my stomach because I didn't particualry like the guys being to protective over Taylor since it made me think that they had feelings for her but Kendall finished his sentence, "Taylor is always here before us, it's like a unspoken rule! It doesn't feel right," Kendall finished. It was true taylor was always here before us and the one time she hadn't we ended up covered in feathers and maple syrup, it's a long story. We kept talking and preparing ourselves for whatever Taylor was going to throw at us even though I knew she was just making herself presentable. She soon walked in with an annoyed face, all I wanted to do was go and kiss her hoping it would help make her happier,

"What's up Tay?" Carlos asked worried about his friend, Taylor offered a warm smile silently thanking him for caring enough to ask,

"Dad just told me I'm moving into his mansion!"

"What?" I yelled I looked directly at Taylor who was thinking exactly what I was.

How the hell were we going to sneak out with Gustavo watching Taylor?

**Soo... what did everyone think... I really hope you liked it! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! :D **

**Remember to check out the furutre story summaries! **

**Much Love! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! so I hoped you liked the last chapter :P here's another one :D **

**BTW the song Gustavo is writing is What you Do by Pixie Lott so yh I don't own it or BTR :) & BTW I relaised that I got ages muddled up in ealier chapters so here are the ages to clear up any confusion: **

**James: 17**

**Kendall: 17 **

**Logan:18 **

**Carlos 18**

**Taylor: 17**

**Chapter 10**

**Taylor POV **

"Dad! You can't force me to live with you!" I yelled, I couldn't believe this. My dad was making me move in with him saying this would be good for us and it would be what mum wanted if she was still around but if I move in with him I won't be able to see James as much.

"Taylor, there is no aruging about this, I've had you stuff over already! It will give us time to get closer again, like we were when your mother was around." He said quietly,

"Don't try and guilt trip me into this! You didn't even consult me!"

"You are still technically underage so I can do whatever I want and I say you're living with me!" Dad bellowed ending the conversation, I looked at him with anger flaring in my eyes then I turned and walked to the dance studio where Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James were situated. Just looking at James I felt my heart skip a beat, it was weird to think that we were actually dating but to everyone else we were just simply friends. I took in everything about him, his hair which just a couple of minutes was a complete mess but now it was smoothed down as if he had spent hours working on it, his smile was always there even if you couldn't easily see it there was always a ghost of a smile, he would always have the essence of happiness around him. James' eyes always got my attention, they were just so captivating, the hazel colour was so hypnotizing and the way his boyish charm was always reflected in them. It was really everything about James, I couldn't really narrow it down to one thing that made him so, so perfect.

I took a moment to compose myself but as I walked in Carlos must of picked up that I was annoyed since he asked what was up, Iwasn't going to beat around the bush, I wasn't in the mood. So i told them and I was expecting much maybe a vote of sympathing 'coz please they had all met my Dad but James took the news not very well since he had yelled out "What!"

"Dad has forced me to move in with him but let's not let that disrupt our practice!" I said trying to perk up, I would have to talk James later. I watched the guys go through the dance and I helped them with bits they couldn't do well but overall it was a very low impact rehersal and after it the guys waved goodbye to me before walking to the recording studio to do some harmonies but James lingered at the end.

"How are we going to meet up if Gustavo is watching you twenty-four /seven? Your apartment was a safe house for us!" I looked up at him his eyes sparkling with worry over how we would survive this.

"We'll figure something out!"

"How? We barely get any time together here at the studio and now the only free time we got outside of the studio has been taken away because you have to move in with your dad who coincidentally doesn't want you to date me!" James whined,

"Well it's not like you don't have people breathing down your neck about us! We'd be able to go to your apartment if you told the guys!" I replied but suddenly James got a worried look on his face,

"No! They'll ate me for lieing to them and they'll get freaked over what'll happen if Gustavo finds out!" James nearly yelled at me but he kept his voice down.

"Well then, What do we do?" I asked

"I have an idea, I'll text you tonight okay?" I looked straight into his eyes slightly scared at what his plan was, "Don't be worried okay? |Now I gotta run otherwise the guys are gonna think I've disappeared!2 I smiled and nodded and James bent down and kissed my cheek before running to the studio, I smiled happily at his sweeat and funny ways before packing up and making my out towards the limo which would take me to my new house. Oh joy!

At about eight I got a text from James asking to tell him when Dad had gone to bed so I replied with an okay and we continued to text as I was walking into the very large kitchen I sw dad passed out in front of the piano, I walked over and looked at some of the sheet music scattered around. I picked up one piece and read it over, reading the words over it sounded like he was writing it for mum but I put it back and tried to wake him so I could get him into his bed but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh look it's Matthew McCouanghey and he's having some of dads pudding!" I yelled inot dads ear and unsurprisngly it got him up, "Go to bed!" He went to reply but I stopped him before he could get a word out, "No arguing you were passed out in front of the piano! Bed now!" I watched as he marched up the stairs, I waited about half an hour before texting James saying that dad was in bed and questioning why he wanted know. But before I got a reply from my phone I heard a faint knocking coming from one of the doors, I quickly made my way to the sound and opened the door to see James standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"James!" I yelped before Hugging him tightly, I heard him laugh as he wrapped his arms around me, his arms engulfing my small frame.

"C'mon not too loud you don't wanna wake your dad up!" He said as he bent down to kiss me, I quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt holding me in the kiss, I kept him there before oxygen became a problem, "See, I wish that was the welcome I got everywhere I go!" He said cheekily, I pulled him into the living room when dad had been passed out just a little while ago.

"How did you get out of the apartment?" I asked not letting my huge smile drop from my face,

"Told them I was going to the gym for a bit and would be gone for a while." He replied looking down at me and pulling me down with him on to one of the couches. I looked at him his smile hadn't dropped from his face and niether had mine, we had avoided another roadblock that had been standing in front of us. "You know who I feel like?" James asked randomly I looked at him and laughed a little,

"I don't know who?" I giggled as he bent as he whispered into my ear,

"Romeo and you're my Juliet!" I could bearly focus on his words since his lips had just brushed my ear,

"Hm.. why's that? 'coz people didn't wan them to be together as well?" I asked joking slightly not expecting a reply,

"Well I didn't think of that but I was going to say that Juliet's dad was aslo really scary!" I giggled at James' behaviour. He went to gget u but I caught his wrist pulling him back down, he smiled cockily and wrapped his arms around me not moving in to kiss me or anything just sitting there and smiling. We didn't say anything and just enjoyed each others company and pressence.

**Logan POV **

Everyone knew I was the smart one out of the group and it was hard to get things past me especially when they are as obvious as Taylor and James! I'd seen their small glances to each other in the studio. I'd seen their quick hand touches during dance practice, please I'd even seen a few of their makeout sessions! I hadn't said anything because it was clear they liked it each beyond anything I'd ever seen and it was nice to see James happy with one girl for a decent amount of time. It was strange talking to James just after he'd been around Taylor, he seem distant but not in a bad way, he would have a permanat smile on his face and nothing could wipe it off except maybe saying a bad word against Taylor then you would get an angry James, Carlos was the first one to deal with that after he had said that Taylor back off on thae dancing and just give them a break, he had added some other things in there but I'm not repeating those but to simply Carlos had meant it jokingly but James attacked him with full force and to cover his atack on Carlos he had said that he was practicing for a Ninja role in a movie Camille had told him about.

Today when James had gone out it didn't take a genious to work out that he was going to see Taylor so while he was out I went over to Camille's apartment, I knocked on the door waiting for Camille to open. The door soon opened but before I could react to anything I felt a sharp sting across my face and I looked to see Camille standing with the face she normally had when she had slapped me she then reached for my shirt and pulled me into a kiss,

"Hey Logie!" She said after the kiss was over,

"Hey! you wanna hang out?" I asked smiling happily but Camille shook her head.

"I've got an audition early in the morning so I gotta be getting to bed now. ut maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow?" after Camille had finished speaking I gave her a quick once over and sure enough she was in her PJ's and her feet were covered by pink bunny slippers.

"Sure thing! I'll speak to you tomorrow right?" I asked smiling still, Camille nodded and I gave her a quick peck on the lips before departing back to my own apartment.

I walked in and saw Kendall on the phone most likely to Jo and Carlos happily eating something, they both looked to the door when I stepped in but Carlos was the first to say something.

"Dude! Guess what?" I went to reply but Carlos was too excited to let me make a sentence, "Stephanie's throwing a party and everyone is invited! Do you know what that means?" Carlos continued in his hyper active voice.

"What does it mean Carlos?" I asked not really interested but I was thinking of a way to ask Camille to the party since last time I tried to ask her to a dance or anything I ended up failing miserably!

"It means that James and I have to bust out the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood outfits again! 'Coz there's gonna be a party!" Carlos said jumping up, something tells me that James won't be focusing on keeping his Hollywood super party king of Hollywood status if Taylor's going to be around.

**James POV **

It was about elven now and Taylor and I had moved into the media room to play a couple friendly games which I didn't lose on despite how convincing Taylor can be, I did not lose any of those games, I just simply let Taylor win so I basically forfeited, it doesn't count as losing! I was just finishing up my turn on the golf game we had been playing when I turned back to see Taylor laying asleep on the couch. She was so cute, her face was completly relaxed except from a few times when her nose would wrinkle a little. Her hair was covering her face so I pushed it back and I saw her stir a little at my touch, I knew I had to leave otherwise the guys would be starting to get worried but I didn't want to leave Taylor without saying goodbye, I picked her up and carried her into the main living area since I had no ideawhat room was hers, I tried to wake her up and I succeded, well sort of. Taylor woke up and looked around before mumbling something, I said a quick goodbye telling her to go back to sleep but before I left a jotted a quick note saying Goodbye and put it in her hand not wanting gustavo to find it when he woke up the next morning.

I ran back to the palmwoods since I had to look like I had done some exercise ad when I got in I was greeted by Logan, Carlos and Kendall standing with their arms crossed of their chests and their faces were looking stern,

"Where were you?" Kendall asked suspicously,

"I told you I was going to the gym!" I replied acting as if I wasn't fazed,

"Oh really? 'Coz when I was talking to Jo over the phone she had said that she was at the gym and hadn't seen you at all!" Kendall continued,

"Maybe we were in different parts of the gym." I answered back smply trying to walk past them but they wouldn't let me go anywhere.

"So that's why Stephanie saw you walking away from the gym and to uptown!" Carlos said trying to not break his cool and calm composure,

"So, I went for a little walk is there anything really wrong with that? And when did you guys become my mother?" I asked snarkily back to them, I then shoved past them and walked to my bedroom grabbing my PJ's then I walked into the bathroom, I locked the door and stared at myself in the mirror, _I wish I could tell them the truth but then they'd try to break Tay and me up. _

**Okay so I'm not gonna be updating as regualrly since I'm back at school soon so I'll be busy with that and busy revising for exams but I shall update every now and then :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

**Chapter 11**

**Taylor POV **

I woke up with a sore back and a sore neck. I took in my surroundings noticing that I wasn't in my new room, I was in the main entrance hall to the mainson. I had a sore back and neck due to the fact I had fallen asleep on the couch in an awkward posistion. It was when I was stretching that I remembered the events of last night and began to panic that James had been caught by my dad, I jumped up and as I did a piece of paper fell on to the floor, I bent down and picked it up un crumple the paper and smoothing it out so I could make out the words better. I looked at the handwriting seeing it was quickly written and whoever wrote it must of been in a rush, I read the letter fully and saw that it had been from James saying that he was leaving. I thought it was cute that he had said goodbye and not just left me, he was so sweet and caring, I wish we could just be together without all this hassle!

I walked into the kitchen to see what food my dad had but I stopped quickly when I saw something I hadn't seen since I was nine. Dad cooking.

"You're up! Finally, you must of stayed up pretty late, you didn't even make it up to your room! We don't have be at the studio till later since I gave the dogs part of the day off, so I thought I would make some breakfast!2 Dad said cheerfully as he walked past putting some bacon on to a plate that was already filled with toast, eggs and beans. I was still standing in the doorway with shock wirtten clearly across my face. Dad never cooks when I've been around since mum died I'm not sure what he does when I'm not here but I know this right now is a very rare occurence and I wasn't going to give it up since Dad is amazing at breakfasts! I ran to the table and dad pointed at the plate to indicate that it was mine and I looked at the plate with eager eyes since I was starving and did I mention he made great breakfast? While I was eating my own food dad sat down on an empty seat and finished his own palte of food, we were sitting in silence and soon it became awkward until my phone that had been laying on one of the kitchen counters began to ring loudly. I ran to pick it up eager to get away from the quiet that I had just been in.

"Hello!" I anwsered in the cheeriest voice I could manage after just waking up,

"Hey! Tay I'm throwing a party tonight and you're invited!" I heard Stephanie's voice say happily into the phone,

"Cool, what time?" I asked,

"Uh.. six till like one I guess 'coz my dad's gonna be on the night shift and I'll need time to clean up the place." She replied after a lot of thinking,

"Great! I'll be there, I've been looking for a good party since I got here!" I said excitedly into the phone, as much as Stephanie does annoy me she is pretty cool but there's a limit to the amount of Steph I can take. I hung up and ran up to my room to find something to wear for tonight and for today since I was still in yesterday's sweats. I was looking through my wardrobe which was limited on party outfits since I had thrown most of them out, I finally found an outfit which would look nice it was a black dress which came just a cuple inchs above the knee, it was strapless and had a heart neckline with a zip down the middle of the bodice. At the waist there was a gold plaited belt and then the skirt was a lace like material with silk around parts of it. I remember I had gotten it when I had been in London and I remembered the shoes that went perfectly with it. I laughed happily to myself knowing I had found the perfect outfit for the party. I quickly found some clothes to wear for today at the studio then ran into my ensuite bathroom and had quick shower.

**James POV **

When I woke up I could have gotten out of bed and gone to talk to the others about our plans for the day or I could have just gone and made myself look pretty or I really could have done anything but I just stayed in bed looking up at my ceiling. I laid there staring at the roof until the patterns on it looked like a blur and my eyes felt like they were watering. I could hear the opening and closing of doors, cupdoars and draws but it was the sudden thud on the floor of my room thaat broke me out of my trance, I rolled over slightly to see Kendall cuddling a pillow on the floor mumbling something about gorillas chasing him. He was strange but he's always been there for me, he may not be the most understanding, that catorogry would be given to Logan. Kendall is the guy who sticks up for you not afraid of the consoquences. Carlos was the most caring out of us all, he may not understand the situations but he always know how to cheer you up. I heard Kendall grumble a bit more and it brought me out of my train of thoughts that were more like thought rambles if you can get those. I pushed back my covers and got out of bed, I was careful to walk around Kendall and not wake him up knowing what he can be like with less than eight hours of sleep.

I got outside of my room and was blinded a little by the natural light was flooding in through the windows, I saw Mama Knight rushing round the kitchen cleaning up pots and pans, Katie sitting at the table looking completely enthralled by whateveer she was doing on her laptop and then I saw Logan wacthing some documentray on the TV. I walked over and flopped down next to him,

"You're up early, what gives?" Logan asked not taking his eyes off the screen,

"I wasn't tired anymore? I dunno, just couldn't be bothered to be asleep anymore." I replied, a smirk grew on Logan's face,

"More like you wanted to be up earlier so that you could spend more time with a certain dancer!" Logan was now looking at me with a smug smile,

"Pffftt! I have no idea who and what you're talking about!" I stuttered trying to hide the redness in my cheeks which was now forming.

"Yes you do James. I know all about you and Taylor but don't worry I won't tell the other guys or Gustavo!" Logan said still wearing his smug smile but he had a kind of warning look in his eyes, "You do know that if Gustavo finds out he'll keep you out of the band, right? And Kendall is going to be furious you didn't tell us straight away." Logan's smile had disappeared and his face was one of concern.

"I know, I've gone through all of the consiquences in my head but as cheey as it may sound they don't worry me as long as I've got Taylor." Logan tilted his head slightly proccessing what I had just said,

"You really care for her don't you? This isn't just one of your flings that only last a couple weeks." He paused and I nodded answering his first question, "She's good for you, you've grown up a lot sicne you've been together but you need to tell the others!" He said finally.

"How long have you actually know about this?" I asked curiously,

"Since the two of you got together, you made it pretty obvious!" He jokingly said, I laughed a little and so did he and then the conversation over this topic was over and we began to talk about other things like what we thought of the songs we had started recording and the latest hockey game that had been on TV.

It was around lunch time when everyone was up and moving around, Mama Knight had made us finish any school work we had to do before we could even think about doing anything fun. But after we had done that the guys and I decided that we'd go to the rink and play a bit of hockey, we grabbed our gear and squashed ourselves into the Big Time Rush mobile where Logan was driving. We got to the rink and then we started our two on two game, Kendall and Logan verses Carlos and me. It was a fun time with the boys, soemthing we hadn't done in a long time because we were all too busy with ourselves and too busy with concerts or recording, it was a nice break from the usual routine.

**I am so sorry for not updating in like 5 months! I feel so bad and I don't really have an excuse for not updating except... I kind of forgot that I still had a story running but I'm back and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing the whole Logan and James talk, dunno why but I found it really cool to write! I should be updating more regularly now but if I don't then you're welcome to slap me upside the head! **

**oh and please go on my profile and read the summarys for future stories and let me know which ones you like the sound of best! Please!**


End file.
